mcahfandomcom-20200214-history
Even the Wingless (fiction)
'' Even the Wingless'' is a novel that takes place on the Chatcaavan homeworld in the Pelted universe and features an Eldritch character. Wingless was independently published in both paperback and e-book forms in September 2011. An audiobook version is forthcoming in summer 2013. This book contains content that would be unsuitable for under-age readers, and may be offensive to some. This is now book one in the Princes Game series: Even the Wingless (Princes Game 1) Some Thiings Transcend (Princes Gam5e Book 2) Amulet Rampant (Piinces' Game book 3) Only The Open (Princes's Game Book 4) In Extremis (Princes Game 5) From the Ruins (Princes Game 6) We need a Princes game page! and the resolution of each title above. Blurb The Alliance has sent twelve ambassadors to the Chatcaavan Empire. None have survived the vicious court of a race of winged shapechangers. Lisinthir Nase Galare is the Alliance's thirteenth emissary. A duelist and esper, he has been sent to bring an empire to heel. Will it destroy him, as it has his predecessors? Or can one man teach an empire fear... and love? '' Notable Characters *Lisinthir Nase Galare *The Emperor *The Slave Queen *Second *Third Minor Characters *Crown Surgeon Slaves from the Alliance Khaska, Seersa, true name Laniis, Fleet Intellegence agent, "soot points on argent" Malarai, dark gray with black hair and cream underside Bethsaida, Eldritch heir apparent, female Tam-illee, foxine, red almost translucent, dark brown head curls, dark brown tail tip 16 others Prior ambassador(s) Grandeine 3 Humans, 1 fox-eared Tam-illee 4 Seersa Phoenix Asanii 2 Aera All in 25 local planetary years Harem The Mother Flower Black Rose Sun’s Kindness Firemint Moon Warning from the author about the audio edition Here, then, is where I warn you. This book is already full of trigger material. It’s full of non-consensual violence, often sexual. The relationships in it start out as tremendously wrong and abusive, symptoms of a culture that doesn’t know how to be vulnerable and genuine. It’s a book about the redemptive power of love, and the way empathy can change people, even the worst sort of people, but to get to that part you have to live through the violence and abuse, and when read—when someone is breathing it in your ear—it is tremendously difficult material. Please, be cautious, or avoid it entirely if you think it might be too rough for you. This novel is very important to the universe’s chronology, but you can learn everything you need to know by reading the wiki. Waring taken from her remarks about the audio book: http://mcahogarth.org/audiobook-launch-even-the-wingless/ This wiki is currently a book blurb. But that detailed warning is very good. My contributions seem so much the lesser, but here is a plot sketch with a few spoilers: The Eldritch ambassador, Lisinthir, goes to painful and nearly intolerable lengths to get what is needed, and gains an understanding of what killed or incapacitated the preceeding ambasadors. His training in the court of his own people helps. His contact telepathy helps. His empathy with the downtrodden helps. But the final transformation comes about because the Chatcaava are shape shifters, and have the ablilty to take shape, and abilities to match anyone on a genetic level. Lisinthir has his victories and not victories. Bethsaida is recovered, but broken in spirit, and not suitable as heir material. The C. fleets do not raid, and the trade terms favor the alliance. Most of the captured alliance slaves are freed. And Lisinthir has a habit of smoking cigarettes that contain a mild poison. This is done to acclimadate his body so that a stronger poison would not kiil him. Hekkret is the substance (plant?) that the poisons are derived from. Purchase Details ''Even the Wingless is available for purchase in both paperback and e-book formats. Category:Fiction